Summoned
by PenelopeCat
Summary: Emily and Derrick summon the two most powerful demons, as prophecised a year nce the last time these demons were summoned, they caused great peril, Emily and Derrick are banished. They have to figure out a way to get back the Greencloak's trust. And revenge.
1. Prolouge

Spirit Animals Fanfiction

Summoned

By PenelopeCat

Prolouge

The violet cat slunk through her realm, through a door to a giant mansion. She went and sat at one of the desks, it was scattered with paper, and started to draw. She was drawing a mountain lion, when a voice spoke.

"It is time." It spoke. "You must go, to fulfill your destiny as Spirit Animal.

The cat faded into a golden mist, and disappeared.

• • •

A year earlier

A young lady slunk through a forest, to a grand cave. She pushed open the beads covering the entrance, and stepped in. She wore a pink suit, with pink trim on the neck, sleeves, and bottom, and a black skirt with pink flowers. She had on black gloves with gold trim on the top. Her hair was brown with gold streaks.

"Mentiou! Mentiou! Why have you summoned me?" The lady called to the air.

"Ah, you came." A whispery voice spoke. It seemed to come from the air, as if it was just, there. "There is something I have to say. Spread the word."

" _There will be two_

 _Who have as protectors_

 _The great demons who,_

 _Have brought past danger._

 _The beasts may seem bad-"_

"Stop!" She screeched. "Bushini and Xander? I have to warn the people!" She darted off before hearing the whole prophecy. She was a new Prophet. Not knowing the ways of a true one. Mentiou continued on.

" _But really they aren't_

 _Follow in their tracks_

 _You'll see their great art."_

After that day, the cave was abandoned, and all that was left, was a tattered flag, of a golden wildcat with silver eyes, and a black, green-eyed wolf.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, a year later

I sit awake on my bed, reading my favorite legend. It's 5:ooam, but I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, well, today, in a few hours, I'll be getting my spirit Animal! I'm was reading the legend of Xander and Bushini. I like this one, because it's magical, unlike that stupid one about the "Great Beasts" that happened, like, 30 years ago, also it was about Spirit Animals being summoned, but, different. Now, there are _thousands_ of wolves, wildcats, falcons, pandas and such. The "Great Beasts" are now just another in the bunch, since people found the story of Xander and Bushini, and these animals started coming in rapids.

I wonder why, that after _that particular story_ was revealed to the world, the "Great Beasts" were no longer Great. See, this story was about Bushini and Xander, two powerful demons, who were summoned by Imoli and Ciroc, and caused mass destruction. Bushini was a purple cat, with three, silver eyes and two tails, the size of a giant, though she could shrink. Her dormant tattoo appeared on the forehead, a symbol of the third eye. The two demon tattoos could move through the skin. Bushini's was a third eye, herself, or a golden wildcat, for she took the form of one. She did lionesses or mountain lionesses the most. Golden animals were common, but Bushini glowed, and had silver eyes. Xander was a humanoid shadowy figure with no eyes, and a wide, smiling mouth. He took the form of wolves, cats, and dragons, all pure black with green eyes. Ciroc, the male, summoned Xander, and he appeared as a black wolf or himself, on the left arm, but there's no set place known. There were two other demons, Annette and Bill, but they aren't mass destruction. Annette is the void, and Bill is chaos.

My alarm rang for 7am, and I got up, dressed, and got ready for my ceremony. At about 8, I was wearing a fake-furred leopard coat, over a pretty green dress. My shadow-black hair was pulled into a ponytail, brushed very carefully. I put on a cat-ear headband. I really like it. I head out of my cabin, and wave to my parents, then I saw Derrick. He was holding something red on a stick.

He waves me over. "Come on!"

I hurried over next to him. "Hi! This is so exciting! What do you think you'll get? I want a tiger!"

He shrugged "Maybe lion. Not sure."

We walk into a giant circle of field, with floating chairs raised around the circle. sixteen chairs are on the field, and a skinny boy with platinum hair sat in the one on the far left, and a small girl next to him. On the third from right. Emily took the middle right, and Derrick the middle left. Later, a mousy-haired girl sat next to me, shaking all over. More kids arrived, and soon the ceremony started. THe first guy got nothing, the next a hummingbird, the next a penguin, nothing, nothing, then..

"Fimun, Emily."

I bound up to the pedestal, and grab the Nectar. I chug it down. My insides scream, my throat burns, and then.. A golden mountain lion with silver eyes. It looked like Bushini! The Greencloaks rush over.

"What is this?" They demand.

"A mountain lion…" I will cover up Bushini's secret, if this happens to be her.

"But.. It could be Bushini!" They look worried, but I can't let these liars fool me. They want to be the ones to kill the demons for fame.

"Just, stay away from my Spirit Animal, okay! Bushini wouldn't come now." I storm off to my seat. Derrick is called and I watch him drink the Nectar. His face screws up in pain, and he gets a black wolf, with green eyes. Did we just get Bushini and Xander? But how? Derrick opens his mouth, but Emily shakes her head. The Greencloaks ask to see us after the ceremony, and Derrick comes back to his seat, but before he sits down, I notice what he was holding earlier. It was a red flag with a silver-eyed golden wildcat and a black green-eyed wolf on it.


End file.
